-Haar prachtige ogen- Dutch linorra story
by XDkaasXD
Summary: Korra en Bolin gaan leren metaalsturen met als leraares Lin Bei Fong. Maar tussen Korra en Lin loopt het anders af dan verwacht
1. Chapter 1

Hee Hallo! Geen van deze karakters zijn van mij, deze behoren allemaal bij tlok (The legend of Korra)  
Veel plezier met het lezen!

'weer een dag' denkt Korra terwijl ze haar bed uit strompelt en haar kleren zoekt tussen de rotzooi in haar kamer. 'Komop Korra! we hebben niet alle tijd!' roept Bolin van achter haar kamerdeur. Ze moest vandaag voor de eerste keer leren metaal sturen. en met Lin Bei Fong als leraares moet je niet telaat zijn. 'Ik kom eraan, ga maar alvast!' 'Wat jij wil!' ze blijft stil staan todat ze Bolin's voetstappen niet meer kan horen. 'waar zijn die stomme kleren nou!' zegt ze kwaad tegen haarzelf. 'eerst verslapen, nu ook nog mijn kleren kwijt... Het kan niet erger.' en voordat ze het weer hoort ze haar kamer deur schuiven. 'Meelo! Ga weg, zie je niet dat ik hier bezig ben!' Melo kijkt onderzoekt haar van top tot teen en dan pas merkt ze dat ze er half naakt bij staat. 'Gadver Meelo! Wegwezen!' roept ze kwaar terwijl ze de deur voor zijn neus dicht doet. 'uhh.. oja, kleren.. ach, laat maar. Ik pak wel wat anders.'

Nu pas merkt ze hoe zenieuwachtig ze eigenlijk is. Een les van Lin Bei Fong, D Lin Bei Fong, de vrouw die altijd al haar idool was. Haar kracht, en loyaalheid, maar ook haar uiterlijk. Voor een vrouw van 50 jaar ziet ze er echt prachtig uit. ondertussen staat ze alweer voor de deur van de gymzaal waar zij en Bolin les gaan krijgen. ze kijkt op haar horloge 'Shit! Het is al bijna tijd geweest!' vlug doet ze de deur open en gooit haar tas neer. 'Ik dacht dat Korra ook zou komen.' zegt Lin. 'Ik ben er ook.' zegt Korra terwijl je vlug naast bolin gaat zitten. ze zijn alle drie even stil totdat Lin grijnst en verder gaat met de planning. 'Ok dan, we hebben niet eeuwig de tijd dus opstaan jullie twee.' zegt ze streng. 'Vandaag zullen we nog niet aan de praktijk werken maar aan de teorie. Om te kunnen metaal sturen moet je de aarde nog beter voelen dan je nu al doet..' en zo ging ze twee uur door, alleen maar zitten, en luisteren.

'Eindelijk, we zijn klaar.' denkt Korra terwijl zij en bolin opstaan. 'Ho eens. Korra, jij blijft even zitten, Bolin, ga maar.' Boling kijkt mij verward aan terwijl hij de gymzaal uitloopt. en met de zelfde blik kijk ik Lin aan. 'Wat is er?' Lin zegt niks todat bolin uit de zaal is. 'Waar was jij met je gedachte de hele tijd?' vraagt ze met een emotieloze toon. 'Wat bedoelt u? Ik luisterde gewoon naar u' 'Niet liegen, ik voelde dat je met heel andere dingen bezig was in je hoofd dan de les.' Nu pas zag ik hoe mooi amber groen haar ogen waren en ze kon haar ogen er niet vanaf houden. 'Hallo? ben je er nog?' zegt Lin plotseling streng. 'Oh, sorry. ook sorry dat ik er met mijn gedachte niet bij zat.. Ik, uhh.. Ik heb een zware week achter de rug.' Lin kijkt haar ongelovig aan maar gaat er niet op in. 'Ok dan, Ga maar.' Nog eventjes staart Korra in die prachtige ogen van Lin en dan staat ze op, en loopt weg zonder om te kijken.

Tnx voor het lezen, binnenkort komt hoofdstuk twee dus volg dit verhaal alvast! :3 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hoofdstuk 2 hier! Sorry dat er nog wat foutjes in staan, ben niet de besten in Nederlands. veel leesplezier! (al deze karaktes behoren tot the legend of korra)

'Als ik toch kon weten wat er in dat hoofd van haar gebeurd...' Denkt lin terwijl ze kijkt hoe Korra overdreven probeert een stuk metaal van de grond te sturen. 'Mevrouw, Bei Fong, dingest, kijk! Het lukt!' Roept Bolin terwijl hij met moeite een stuk metaal 1 centimeter van de grond krijgt. 'Goedzo.' Zegt ze met een sirieus gezicht. 'Probeer het nog eens, maar dan nog hoger.' Ondertussen kijkt ze naar Korra die nog steeds het metaal geen meter verder krijgt.'Lin, Het lukt me echt niet!' 'Korra, Het is Chief Bei Fong voor jou, en gewoon blijven proberen, je moet het metaal voelen, niet de aarde eronder.' 'Zeikwijf.' fluisterd Bolin tegen Korra. 'Dat hoorde ik! Kleppen dicht en ga verder.' Zenieuwachtig gaan ze weer verder todat Bolin het metaal zelfs hoger krijgt. 'Mooi Bolin. Goed gedaan voor vandaag. als je wl mag je je omkleden, en voor jou Korra... Jij blijft todat je je concentreerd op het metaal en het kan laten bewegen, een milimeter is al genoeg.' 'Maar...' 'Stil!'. 'Ik ga alvast hoor, Korra!' 'Ja, is goed, tot morgen!'. 'moeten jullie niet trainen voor die wedstrijd ofzo?' vraagt lin eentonig. 'Neh, wij nemen ook wel eens vrij.' 'goed, ga nou maar verder.' 'Oh, jah.' Opnieuw ging ze in de aardstuur houding staan, ze merke meteen hoe mooi haar lichaam eigenlijk is. Zo gespierd, en die ogen, oh die mooie ogen zijn zo lief blauw... 'Kijk! Lin, Uh, chief!' langzaam lukte het haar om het stuk metaal een beetje te verschuiven, zelfs omhoog te krijgen. 'Goedzo!' zegt Lin met een kleine glimlach tegen haar wil in. Eventjes staart Korra haar aan en laat dan het stuk metaal zakken.  
'Uhm, Chief?' 'Ja Avatar?' 'uhm, heh.' Lin voelt dat Korra's hartslag stijgt, maar niet alleen die van Korra maar onwillig die van Lin ook. 'heh, laat maar...' zegt ze uiteindelijk. Lin staart haar even aan, en hetzelfde doet wanneer Korra een stap naar voren zet word Lin weer wakker en vraagt 'Wat was er?' 'Niks, laat maar..'.  
Korra schud haar hooft en loopt naar de kleedkamer en wanneer ze bij de deur staat kijkt ze weer om. 'Ik wil alleen zeggen dat.. dat je een goede lerares bent..' ze bloost en doet de deur achter haar dicht. 'Blooste ze nou? nee joh.. dat kan niet...' Lin rekt zich uit en gaat ook naar de kleedkamer om zichzelf even op te frissen met een lekkere douche. Wanneer ze de deur open doet kijkt ze een beetje verbijsterd naar Korra die zich aan het omkleden is en net haar shirt uit dee.'oh! s-sorry.' zegt Korra terwijl je snel haar schone shirt aan doet. 'Niks oom voor te schamen hoor, het is toch een kleed kamer? Vrouwen onder elkaar.' Lin loopt naar het bankje tegenover haar en kleed zich uit totdat je helemaal naakt staat. ondertussen heeft Korra er moeite mee niet te staren en draait zich on naar de muur. Lin loopt naar de douches en wacht tot de douche warm is, dan stapt ze eronder.  
'Moet jij niet douchen?' vraagt lin terwijl ze het prut van haar lichaam af wast. 'n-nee hoor! ik douche thuis wel.' 'weet je het zeker?' 'j-ja' 'Oke, dan zie ik jou over twee dagen bij de training. Veel succes met de wedstrijd morgen avatar.' 'Dankuwel chief, tot ziens.'

'Ik ben echt gestoort' zegt Lin tegen haarzelf terwijl je de gloednieuwe pro-bending arena binnen stapt. 'Naar een wedstrijd kijken, net zoals mijn moeder altijd deed...' denkt ze wanner ze haat zitten tussen alle jouchende mensen op de tribune rondom het platform waar de Fire Ferrets (met Korra inbegrepen) al klaar staan en wachtend op de start bel. 'Wou, zelfs in haar pro-bending pak ziet ze er prachtig uit.' denkt ze terwijl ze naar Korra kijkt. 'Arg waarom doe ik zo telkens als ik haar zie, ze is tweeendertig jaar jonger dan mij, ik lijk wel gek!' toen ze de startbel hoorde en de Fire Ferrets meteen in de aanval gingen kon Lin het niet weerstaan om te glimlachen telkens als korra iemand raakte met haar water sturen. 'Ze is zo behendig, en zo lenig... waarom moet ze zo perfect zijn!'  
Wanneer de wedstrijd voorbij is en de Fire Ferrets hebben gewonnen met 3-1 staat ze vlug op voordat ze in de drukte terecht komt. Ze loopt de gang in langs de kleedkamers en op hetzelfde moment doet Korra de deur open. 'Hey! Lin, uh.. Chief! Wat doet u hier?' vraagt ze met een schuin hooft dat op een een of andere manier Lin laat blozen. 'Oh... Politie zaken.' zegt Lin terwijl ze weg kijkt om haar blozen te verschuilen. 'Oh, Oke, heeft u gezien hoe we die watjes inmaakte? U had hun gezichten moeten zien!' Ondertussen zet Korra een stap dichter bij Lin en fluistert in haar oor 'Zeg eens eerlijk... Waarom bent u hier, li.. Chief.' een beetje verbaast kijkt ze in Korra's ogen. 'oh, waarom moeten haar ogen zo mooi zijn...' denkt ze geirriteerd. Plotseling voelt ze Korra's zachte, warme lippen tegen die van haar, op het eerste moment weigert ze, maar even later zoent ze haar ook terug. Wanneer Korra ruiger begint te zoenen trekt ze zich terug. 'Oh! Oh, sorry Chief... Ik weet niet wat me overkwam..' beschaamt kijkt ze blozend naar de grond. 'Het gee- oh!' aan het einde van de gang komt een massa van mensen uit het publiek naar hun richting to lopen.  
'het geeft...' Ze kon haar eigen stem nieteens horen door de herrie die de massa mensen maakte, en Lin en Korra werden erdoor gescheiden. Toen de massa weg was keek ze waar Korra was, maar ze was al weg. 'spirits, wat heb ik gedaan, Ik moest niet toegeven aan die zoen.. ik ben gestoord!' zegt ze tegen haarzelf terwijl ze naar de uitgang loopt.

Wanneer Lin de deur van haar appartament dicht doet en zonder te kijken naar haar kamer loopt, haar outfit uit doet met metaal sturen en daarna op haar bed neerploft komt ze er nu pas achter dat er iemand in de woonkamer staat. Ze staat om en loopt zachtjes naar de woonkamer, springt naar voren en zegt met een kwade toon 'Wat moet je! wie ben j- Oh! Korra? wat doe jij hier?' 'Ik moet met je praten Chief.' zegt korra nerveus.

-Bedankt voor het lezen! Hoofdstuk drie zal er binnenkort aankomen!-


End file.
